


No boundaries

by Illuka002



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Prince Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illuka002/pseuds/Illuka002
Summary: The great knight Iwaizumi hajime and his prince oikawa toru  decides to ran away from aoba johsai kingdom since they can't hide their relationship any more.But oikawa being cursed as demon is gonna be a huge problem for both of them
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that English is not my first language so excuse me for any mistake you might see :)
> 
> *also iwaizumi is taller in this fanfiction*

"Hello there my knight"  
He gave him a quick peck on his lips and the other Male got inside from the window. As iwaizumi dropped his armor slowly so he would not make a sound, oikawa dropped in his arms and hugged him by his neck making iwaizumi smile softly and hug him by his waist. They didn't say anything and just stay there enjoying each other warmth. "I love moments like this" oikawa whispered making iwaizumi's heart beat faster, everything oikawa does makes iwaizumi's heart beat faster. He smiled as he he kissed his forehead. "Me too my love". Oikawa laughed and blushed at the nickname, not like he haven't heard it before, especially from iwaizumi but everytime he feels butterflies in his stomach and happiness in him. 

It's like a reminder that iwaizumi is with him. 

"We're finally not gonna have to hide anymore". He said dreamily as he pressed his head at iwaizumi's chest. "Yeah..". They were planning on running away from the kingdom tonight and start a new life besides each other. No rules, no forced marriages.

Just them. 

Oikawa smiled at the thought but immediately his smile disappeared as something had hit him. He looked up to iwaizumi. " iwa-chan what if I hurt you?". Iwaizumi shaked his head lightly. " you would never hurt me, because you love me. I trust you completely". Oikawa sighed and and sat on the edge of his bed, his hands on his face trying to calm himself down. "Calm down my love" he tried to calm him down but holding his hand and stroking it softly. He knew that it always makes toru calm. "I know that is something you can't control but I promise you that everything is gonna be alright" it gave oikawa hopes. Iwaizumi gives oikawa hopes. " promise?". Iwaizumi smiled. 

"Promise"


	2. Goodbyes&freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time more iwaizumi and oikawa to ran away

It was night and everyone in the castle was asleep,well except from the two lovers.   
Oikawa was anxious and iwaizumi not being here was not helping at all. What if they get catch and send iwaizumi into prison forever,oikawa didn't want to think about it . He sighed and stood by the window watching the moon. It always fascinated him. He stood there, by his window for a moment just watching the moon dreamily. "Psst!" A sudden voice interrupted his thought. He looked down from his window and saw iwaizumi climbing to the top. He moved and iwaizumi got inside. 

Iwaizumi hugged him by his waist and kissed him passionately. While he wanted to enjoy their moment more they had to be quick. He headed to oikawa's wardrobe. After a few minutes of searching he found a long dark blue coat cape, he grabbed it and throw it at oikawa causing a quiet "mean iwa-chan". He wrapped the cape around oikawa with the hoodie on. " stay beside me and don't let go of my hand" he demanded as he cupped oikawa's cheeks with his fingers causing him to look like a fish. He nodded and iwaizumi smiled at his cuteness. He gave him a quick peck on his lips and grabbed his hand tightly. "You ready?" 

"Always" 

Holding hands,iwaizumi opened the door trying not to make a noise. He looked around him checking for any quard and luckily for them,they were none. "Come on". They passed the halls and oikawa didn't know if he would miss this place or not. Not that he really cared. 

Everywhere could be a home for oikawa as long as iwaizumi was there. 

Finally, they arrived to the maid door. "Darling are you sure about that?" Iwaizumi quickly pressed oikawa against the nearest door while cover his mouth. He peeked only to see the queen and the king at the stairs. Iwaizumi tried to not to panic. " yes, it is important for our kingdom to be in good terms with shiratorizawa. Oikawa will have to marry ushijima, whether he likes it or not!." The queen sight as he walked next to her husband not saying a word. 

And now oikawa knew,that he was indeed happy that he was leaving this place. 

After iwaizumi made sure that they left, slowly he headed to the maid door and opened it letting the cold breeze hit their bodies. " now what?" Oikawa asked after they were finally outside, his adrenaline hight. "Now we get the horses and we leave" iwaizumi smiled and kissed oikawa slowly while stroking his cheek. With a light blush on his face, oikawa pulled away shyly. "What's gotten into you?" He giggled. " I am just happy my love". He kissed his hand lovingly. After they escaped from the castle they felt much more relief now. Escaping would be now more easier. 

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"   
Both iwaizumi and oikawa went pale but relaxed after seeing that it was just koushi. Iwaizumi let out a sight, he was glad that he didn't have to fight someone. "You're not gonna snitch on us are you?" Koushi laughed and shaked his head. " I would never do that, you know me iwaizumi". Koushi turned to face oikawa and hugged his tightly, oikawa hugged him back. "Be careful please". He smiled at his friends. "Of course koushi"  
After a few minutes they managed to get their horses. " we will leave from them main entrance, in this hour the guards have a break". And iwaizumi was right. He opened the door and left the castle without looking back. 

\---------‐---------------------  
"We'll have to spent the night here" he said as he dropped his armor. Oikawa looked around him amazed by the forest. "Come here " iwaizumi opened his arms and oikawa layed down at the ground while resting his head on his chest. He listen to iwaizumi's heart beats, they were a bit faster than normal showing that he was still ready to fight if he had to. "Calm down they won't find us anymore" he whispered to him and kissed his shoulder, it immediately relaxed iwaizumi. He had his eyes closed while playing with oikawa's soft hair with his fingers. " I know I just don't want to lose you". Oikawa giggled. " you won't, i promise". Iwaizumi kissed his forehead in return. " I am sorry you have to sleep here, I promise I will find a place for us". Oikawa hit his head causing iwaizumi to whine playfully. " a dirty ground won't stop me for being with you dumbass" 

"Wow! Where did you learn that word"  
Iwaizumi laughed. " mean iwa-chan!". He wrapped his arms around oikawa and pulled him closer to his chest. 

"Sleep well my love"


End file.
